


take it off (take it off)

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [22]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, binder pains, worried matteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Should we go home?” Matteo asked, poking at David’s thigh after David rubbed at his ribs for the third time in five minutes, feeling the ache on his lungs starting to wear him down a little too much.“I’m okay,” David says through his front teeth.





	take it off (take it off)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:   
could you do something about matteo getting worried about how long david doesn't take off his binder? or any other where matteo is worried about david? Ikw i love matteo taking care of david
> 
> you cna find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187320024238/could-you-do-something-about-matteo-getting) :)

David let go of Matteo’s hand to rub at the spot under his ribs. He tried to play it off as a scratch, but with the way that Matteo picked his head up from his shoulder and looked at him out the corner of his eye, David knew that he must not have done a very good job at pretending. He didn’t pay him any mind though and just looked ahead to where Carlos was gesturing widely about a part of the ceiling falling down at his feet when him and Kiki were visiting a flat. 

“You okay?” Matteo asked, squeezing David’s knee with his now free hand. 

“Fine,” David said, a little strained, a little forced, with a smile that was a touch too tight to be pleasant. He wrapped an arm around Matteo’s back and tugged him into his side in the booth to try and get his worried gaze off of his cheekbone, feeling a little bit like he was under a microscope made of Matteo’s concern. 

Matteo settled down after a minute, resting his head back against David’s shoulder like he always prefers, and David tried not to squirm and think about rubber bands snapping after being twisted one too many times and squeezing yogurt out of a tube. 

“Should we go home?” Matteo asked, poking at David’s thigh after David rubbed at his ribs for the third time in five minutes, feeling the ache on his lungs starting to wear him down a little too much. 

“I’m okay,” David says through his front teeth. 

Matteo blinks. “I’m tired,” he says, looking wide awake, looking like a worried aunt who heard that her nephew hasn’t been eating three square meals a day. “I want to leave.” 

“You seemed fine a second ago,” David responded, rolling his eyes and seeing through the excuse immediately. 

“I want to go to bed,” Matteo said. He leaned back up to nose at the spot above David’s ear, and David thinks someone threw a chip at them. But he couldn’t be too sure with the way he was holding his breath from the heat of Matteo’s lips on his skin. Suddenly the tightness in his chest was from something else entirely. “Won’t you take me to bed?” 

“Yeah, alright,” David said, and they got up to say their goodbyes to the boys before Matteo was tugging David down the street from the overcrowded bar and back to his place by their tangled fingertips, and David followed, just like he always did when Matteo looked a little spacey like that. 

“Hello?” Matteo called out when they got in. There was no response. “Did you want to take off-” He gestured towards his chest area with a flail just on the other side of lanky, one with too much elbow and shoulder. 

David pulled up an eyebrow. “My what exactly?” 

“You know,” Matteo said, like that was at all helpful to his current endeavor. “Your-” He shrugged again. 

“My binder?” David guesses for him, and by the way that Matteo enthusiastically nods along as he walks into the apartment and into his room, David figures it was the right answer. 

David follows close behind, watching the way Matteo’s shoulders move int he dark, and squints at the way that Matteo pulls off his shirt to put on the one he’s been wearing to bed recently. “I thought you wanted to come home to have sex.” 

Matteo makes some sort of gesture that can only be described as the physical manifestation of the response _eh_, and David feels a little bit like pouting. “We’ve been out all day. You’re not supposed to be wearing it that long.” 

“And when did you become and expert on binders, Mr. Florenzi?” He asks like he isn’t watching Matteo put on some sleep pants, like he isn’t looking at his knees and his thighs and wishing that maybe Matteo did bring him home for something a little more heated than his motherly instincts kicking in. 

“I read some stuff.” 

“Some stuff?” 

“Yeah,” Matteo says, and turns towards him. “Just some stuff online. It all said you shouldn’t wear it more than, like, eight hours, and it’s been like eleven or whenever since we went out this morning.” 

“So?” 

“Soooo,” Matteo draws out. “Why don’t you go take it off, and I’ll rub your back or something.” 

“Or something?” 

“We can figure that part out afterwards.”


End file.
